


sirens

by emeraldpalace



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Begging, Biting, Cisswap, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Light Masochism, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rule 63, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldpalace/pseuds/emeraldpalace
Summary: Atsumu is annoying in many ways, but the most recent way she's found to get under Suna’s skin is with these comments and compliments about her appearance, going perhaps just slightly over an acceptable amount between female friends, and it is, frankly, extremely distressing to Suna’s poor lesbian heart.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 13
Kudos: 198
Collections: One shots





	sirens

**Author's Note:**

> sapphos herself possessed me to write this on this lovely saturday evening, let me live
> 
> mainly inspired by [this beautiful art](https://twitter.com/mvieds_m/status/1274327849311313920) by the [lovely, lovely margo](https://twitter.com/mvieds_m), please make sure to send her some love!!

It’s a late night again for them, because Atsumu, as much as she learned to take on responsibilities as the team captain this year, is also still a demanding bitch, and Suna is forced to practice with her because she _is_ expected to be good enough for nationals this year—and because Atsumu can be stupidly persuasive sometimes.

“Y’know Rin-chan, you did kinda suck today.”

She still is a bitch, at the end of the day.

“Well, excuse me, princess,” Suna shoots back as she takes off her sweaty practice shirt, “that I couldn’t reach your _esteemed_ standards.”

“You should be sorry!” Atsumu replies, “It’s gonna be embarrassing if we end up losin’ nationals ‘cause our vice-captain was too lazy to jump for a spike!”

“Yeah, yeah,” she says dismissively, taking her towel, soap and shampoo and moving towards the showers to finally wash out the sweat and grime from another long say of practice, specifically ignoring Atsumu’s petulant whining.

She’s in the middle of washing the shampoo out of her short bob when she hears a whistle behind her.

“Damn, your ass looks great today.”

Suna whips her head around with a frown. “Do you _mind_?” she asks, deliberately avoiding looking at Atsumu’s naked form. The other girl just cackles and skips away with a childish wave, leaving Suna to huff in annoyance.

Atsumu is annoying in many ways, but the most recent way she found to get under Suna’s skin is with these comments and compliments about her appearance, going perhaps just slightly over an acceptable amount between female friends, and it is, frankly, extremely distressing to Suna’s poor lesbian heart, no matter how much she tells herself that Atsumu is only saying those things as a joke—whyever would Miya Atsumu, darling of the entire school, with her perfect height and model hourglass figure and sporty-cute blond undercut find anything about her attractive? 

Not that Suna thinks of herself as ugly, but she has always been taller than most guys, flat as a board in every dimension, a solid 6.5 all around—which she is perfectly content with if Atsumu wasn’t dead set on lying to her face in such an obvious way, with her stupid charming grin, and pretty eyes always twinkling in mischief— 

She deliberately turns down the knob of the shower to douse herself in cold water to get rid of those _stupid, stupid_ thoughts, which at least works into shocking her into finishing her shower as quickly as possible, even as she can’t unhear Atsumu humming a tune just a couple of stalls next to her.

She quickly dries herself off and walks back to the locker room, getting dressed into her school uniform and by the time Atsumu walks out, towel carelessly thrown over her shoulder and covering absolutely nothing, Suna has distracted herself by scrolling through Twitter for a solid couple of minutes.

“Took you long enough,” she casually comments.

“I need to let my conditioner soak, okay!” 

“Sure you do.”

“Why, what else would I be doin’ there?” 

Suna only looks up for a second at the suspicious sing-song in Atsumu’s voice, and quickly looks back down when she glances at a smooth thigh slipping into black lace panties.

“I don’t know, you’re gross enough to do all sorts of things,” she teases, willing herself to sound casual, and not at all dying on the inside.

Atsumu gasps theatrically. “What, me? Never!” Suna can’t help but smirk at the obvious lie. “I’m terribly hurt you would think me _so_ low!”

“Uh huh,”

“Really!” Atsumu whines in that high-pitched way of hers, before her voice changes to something more mischievous, fakely innocent. “Besides, why would I do something all by myself when I have you right there?”

Suna snorts at that, even as her heart does a bit of a somersault. 

“Yeah, right.” 

She looks up when she sees Atsumu walk over to her, her black bra standing out through the white uniform shirt that’s still half unbuttoned as her thighs are still bare. The captain leans forward with her hands on her hips, cocky pout on her face.

“I’m completely serious, y’know?”

The drop in her voice surprises Suna just a little, but she still forces her face to remain neutral, meeting Atsumu’s head-on with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh, really?”

“ _Ye-es,_ ” she draws out with a roll of her eyes, and then, in a display of her pure inherent boldness, promptly sits herself onto Suna’s lap, and throws her arms around her neck for good measure.

“I’ll prove it to ya.”

“Wha—”

And then Atsumu’s lips are on hers.

Atsumu is kissing her.

 _Atsumu_ is _kissing_ her , her brain finally screams at her, and at that point she finds herself readily kissing back, her eyes closing automatically just to savour the _feeling_ of it all.

Atsumu immediately hums, and then scoots further into Suna’s lap, pressed chest to chest, hands cupping Suna’s neck, just as her captain deepens the kiss further, and Suna can’t help but hum in pleasure herself—she barely even notices the way her hands have found themselves around Atsumu’s waist.

 _God, it feels so good_ , she thinks, as Atsumu presses even closer, forcing her back against the lockers with a metallic clang, even if Suna’s entire consciousness can only focus on her tongue sliding against hers, so aggressive and demanding that Suna decides that she can’t just let that slide—she sucks on Atsumu’s tongue, perhaps with more force than necessary, but she delights in the way that Atsumu outright _whines_ into her mouth, breathless and needy in a way that’s absolutely addictive.

Atsumu quickly responds in kind by biting her lip, sucking on it harshly to the point that it stings, but that too, just sends more shivers down Suna’s spine, and she breathes out harshly between them. And so they exchange heated sucks and bites and kisses, each set on drawing out more reactions from the other, and still Suna feels like she’s almost crossing a line when her hands travel under Atsumu’s shirt and she slides her fingertips over the naked skin, soft and smooth like she’s imagined it to be so many times.

 _That_ gets Atsumu so squirm and whine and break their kissing, just to pout down at Suna.

“That’s _ticklish_!” She squeaks out.

“Oh ho?” She presses her nails deeper into the skin, and Atsumu squirms and squeals even more, drawing a chuckle out of Suna.

“Aw, do you like that, princess?”

“Ugh, _shut up_ ,” Atsumu replies and presses their lips back together, pushing against Suna with new vigour—and then her hand suddenly travels up to Suna’s hair, grabbing the strands and then _tugging_ harshly.

The sudden pain and pleasure shoot down to her very core, and she can’t help but breath out a harsh, “ _Fuck_.” 

“Aw, d’you like that, baby?” Atsumu echoes her mockingly and tugs at her hair again, making Suna whine under her, especially when Atsumu’s kisses travel from her mouth further down to her neck, sucking and biting at the skin that Suna never thought could be _that_ sensitive, drawing unwilling whimpers out of her. Her hands clench even more arout Atsumu’s chest, travelling further up and thumbing at the edge of her bra, quickly deciding that she wants more—she removes her hands again and starts to try and unbutton the last of Atsumu’s shirt, even as her captain’s continued ministrations prove to be _extremely_ distracting for that.

Atsumu finally retracts her mouth from her shoulder after what feels like an eternity only to laugh at her.

“Need some help?”

“Shut up,” Suna replies, tugging at Atsumu’s jaw to bring their lips together again, having missed the wet heat of her kisses—Atsumu chuckles into the kiss yet again but responds just as enthusiastically as Suna can feel her unbuttoning her own shirt, carelessly shrugging it off her shoulders before unclasping her bra, while she’s at it. 

Suna wastes no time in taking one breast into her hand, marvelling at the full feel of it in her hand, and especially at the way Atsumu moans into her mouth when Suna starts thumbing and pulling at her nipples. She decides to return the favour from earlier as well, and manages to grab a handful of Atsumu’s short cropped hair, pulling back as much as she can, and Atsumu breaks their kiss with a high whine that morphs into a swear. 

“Fuck, do that again,” she breathes harshly and presses her tongue back into her mouth, and who is Suna to refuse her? She tugs on Atsumu’s hair again and gets rewarded with another moan, even as she feels the other girl start to undo her uniform as well. Soon enough she throws her shirt down on the floor, and Atsumu promptly moves her arms around to undo her bra as well.

She pulls back from the kiss despite Suna’s whine of protest, and then scoots back again to properly look down at her breasts—there’s not much there, truth be told, but Atsumu looks down like a starving women anyway, licking her lips before she mumbles, “Fuck, you’re so beautiful.” Whether Suna whines from the compliment, or from Atsumu ducking down and taking one of her nipples into her mouth, she herself can’t tell.

She is well aware of how wet she already is but it’s downright embarrassing how she can feel practically every movement of her teeth and her tongue shoot straight towards her insides, especially when Atsumu puts one of her hands just under her skirt, massaging her inner thigh so torturously close to where she really wants it to be. What’s almost worst is the way that Atsumu keeps looking up at her, red cheeks and wet eyes, heavy-lidded with lust that surely mirrors Suna’s own—even if all she can feel is just pure _heat_ radiating off of her and the gorgeous girl below her.

Almost as if reading her mind, Atsumu’s hand travels even higher, just at the rim of her panties, pressing deliciously into the junction of her hip and thigh. She gives her nipple a last harsh suck that makes Suna feel like every one of her nerve endings is set on fire, before pulling off with a wet _pop_.

“Is this okay?” she whispers into Suna’s ear, superfluously.

“I’ll be mad if you don’t,” Suna quips, all ounce of patience gone, while Atsumu simply laughs breathily as she cups Suna’s face tenderly.

“As you wish,” she smiles at her, their eyes meeting for a good second before Atsumu presses her fingertips right to her heat, making her lurch forward with an embarrassingly loud whine.

“Fuck,” Atsumu mumbles above her, even as Suna breathes harshly into her shoulder as the tremors rack her body. “Baby, you’re so wet,” she says almost reverently, and Suna has half a mind to tell her to _shut up_ because that’s _embarrassing_ but most of her being is concentrated solely on the pressure of Atsumu’s deft setter hands rubbing her clit through her wet underwear, so she can only whimper pathetically from each shudder that goes through her.

Somehow it feels even worse when Atsumu kisses the top of her head, her other hand stroking comfortingly across her naked shoulder in a mockery of her hand rubbing firmly over Suna’s pussy, even as she sweetly whispers into her temple. “You’re _so_ pretty, babygirl, just like th—”

“God, shut up and fuck me already,” she means to complain, even if it comes out as a probably unconvincing whine. She takes Atsumu’s hand into her own and moves it to the top of her panties, meaning to slide them so she can finally touch her in full—but Atsumu stops just short, resting her hand on the curve of her stomach.

“Geez, this impatient already?” she says mockingly. 

“C’mon, don’t be an ass,” Suna replies, humping her hips up, pulling weakly at Atsumu’s wrist even as her hand stays stubbornly put.

“Hm, how about you say ‘please’?” 

“Please,” Suna replies immediately, and there’s a painfully long pause before Atsumu speaks up again, her voice so dark that it sends shivers down Suna’s spine.

“Say it again.”

“ _Please._ ”

“Again.”

Suna decides she’s begged enough already—so instead she bites Atsumu square in the shoulder, Atsumu wailing in surprise, and Suna can’t help but smirk, even as her captain pulls at her hair to put them face-to-face again. 

“Fuck me,” Suna demands again, and watches an interesting array of feelings cross over Atsumu’s face—her annoyed frown deepens even more, making Suna almost afraid in an excited way, before she rolls her eyes and then smirks down at her.

“Fine then,” she says before kissing Suna again and then her hand _finally_ moves down, rubbing circles into Suna’s clit without hesitation, making her pant harshly as she instinctively clings onto Atsumu to hold into _something._ It only gets worse from there, with Atsumu kissing smiles in the sensitive nook of her neck as her fingers slip between her folds with even more force, running up and down her slit before dipping teasingly at her entrance, making Suna drop her head and whine onto Atsumu’s shoulders.

She pushes her hips upwards desperately, and wraps one hand around Atsumu’s bicep, hoping to make her intentions clear.

“Fuck, ‘Tsumu—”

“Aw, you want it so badly?”

“ _Yes_ , now come on,” Suna says with another tug on Atsumu’s arm, while she starts sucking bruises into her neck—she feels Atsumu shudder above her in response, and then chuckle breathlessly.

“Fine, you win,” she says, and pushes two of her fingers inside right away, and Suna whines helplessly against her yet again. It’s a slow but steady pace, forcing her to feel the push to its fullest, and she really can’t do anything but lean against Atsumu and let herself be taken like that. It’s only made all the more intense by Atsumu whispering sweet nothings into her ear. 

“Just look at you, so damn pretty just for me.”

The words, the sweet kisses on her temple that follow, coupled with the ruthless thrusts into her make her all the weaker because of their contrast, and she can’t help but just cling to Atsumu desperately, a slave to her own pleasure. It gets especially bad when Atsumu’s other hand rises up and starts touching her breasts again, the added pleasure making her sink even deeper in on herself.

At some point she notices that she has one of her hands at Atsumu’s nape, touching he soft texture of her undercut, and she decides to push it up further, pull at Atsumu’s hair once again—she grins at the whimper it draws out of her captain. She keeps that one hand in Atsumu’s hair, tugging periodically, while she lets the other one travel lower, over Atsumu’s strong shoulders, massaging her breast for a while, then going down further, slipping into her panties and running her hand over her wet slit. Atsumu moans into her shoulder and humps her own hips against Suna’s hand once, but without letting up her own efforts—in fact, she twists her hand and starts rubbing her thumb against Suna’s clit in uncoordinated but ambitious motions, almost as if in an attempt to one-up her, competitive beast that she is.

It works, even if Suna would never admit out loud, but she doesn’t think she needs to—the combined stimulation, the pressure from her nipples, Atsumu whining and shuddering on top of her, it all makes her feel _so_ much, and _so_ intensely, that she barely has time to even realize that she’s teetering closer and closer to the edge, everything feeling better than she’s ever felt before. Her whines become thinner and almost inaudible, she’s not even sure what she’s doing to Atsumu at this point, but the other girl doesn’t let up in the slightest, and starts sucking bruises into Suna’s neck again—and then travels further up, and out of nowhere, sucks down on Suna’s earlobe—the tingle of sudden pain, the wet sound reverbating in her ear, the hot breath hitting her skin—it’s just the last straw she needs before she comes with a high moan, her insides screaming in torture around Atsumu’s fingers as she continues to fuck her through her orgasm, each thurst lighting up her nerves all over again, until it gets all too much to bear.

“Shit, ah, stop—”

Atsumu pulls out immediately, making Suna whine both in relief and a feeling of emptiness, though she forgets all about it when Atsumu cups her face tenderly with her dry hand.

“You good?” She asks, genuine care in her eyes.

“Oh, I’m fantastic,” Suna grins up at her, body loose and open, and she tilts her head up to press a quick peck on Atsumu’s lips. 

She chuckles herself, “I’m glad,” before ducking down to kiss Suna again, close-mouthed and surprisingly sweet, as they both smile against each other.

It’s then that Suna realizes that she still has her hand down Atsumu’s pants, unmoving against the hot skin, which she rectifies immediately: she rubs her thumb across Atsumu’s wet clit, and grins even more at the high whine she gets in return. An idea starts to form in her mind, and with a heavy heart, she retracts her hand to instead cup the backs of Atsumu’s sturdy thighs, and maneuvers off of herself, and onto the bench as she herself gets down on her knees.

“Shit,” Atsumu gets out between harsh breaths as she stares down at her. “You don’t have to—”

“I want to,” Suna interrupts her, no doubt in her voice. “Let me take care of you,” she whispers before giving her a last deep kiss, Atsmu clinging to her shoulders in adorable desperation. Soon enough she lets her mouth travel further down, kissing over the marks she’s already left on her neck and adding a couple of new ones, while she’s at it. Her hands drop down to Atsumu’s thighs, groping greedily at the firm muscle of them, all while she keeps steady eye contact with Atsumu, who watches her with rapt attention as Suna closes her mouth around one of her nipples.

Atsumu throws her head back with a moan, her hands scratching into Suna’s scalp, which she accepts just fine—she knows she felt embarrassed when Atsumu watched her in the same situation earlier, but she can’t deny how good it feels to reduce Atsumu—proud, endlessly demanding Atsumu—to a moaning mess with just her hands and her mouth. She switches to her other breast, getting rewarded with a new series of adorable mewls, as she nibbles on her hardened nipple, before kissing further south, Atsumu’s eyes focusing back on her with obvious anticipation. 

She pulls off just before reaching the waistband of her panties, instead sitting back with her hands still spreading Atsumu wide open, admiring the debauched view in front of her.

“C’mon, don’t be shy,” Atsumu talks down to her, even if he attempt at a smirk is a little lopsided.

“Oh, I’m just taking my time.”

“Y’know, I’ve been on edge for quite some time now—” The rest of her sentence devolves into a loud whimper as Suna bites down on her inner thigh, sucking harshly into the supple flesh, as Atsumu’s voice devolves again into a series of surprisingly loud moans, intermingled with a large number of mumbled swear words, her hands clenching tight around 

“Does it feel that good?” She asks out of curiosity when she lets up for a moment.

Atsumu’s voice is breathy and broken when she replies, “ _Yes_ , you bitch, now c’mon—”

She squeals yet again when Suna continues on her other thigh, higher up this time, Atsumu’s moans spurring her on even further to bite down harder, lapping over the unblemished skin, chasing each new reaction. Fuck, Suna wants to ruin her.

“Ngh, Rin, _ah_ , touch me, c’mon,” Atsumu breaks out between moans at some point, pushing her legs tighter around Suna, which she realizes she doesn’t mind at all—but she pushes them apart anyway, leaving a last proud kiss on the deep purple mark on Atsumu’s inner thigh.

“Aw, desperate, princess?”

“Fuck you,” she almost spits at her, her foot trying to scoot Suna closer.

“Soon,” Suna replies with giddy glee, delighting once again in the way that Atsumu whines above her when she rubs her knuckles over the soaked black panties.

“ _Ah_ , hah, come _on_ —” 

Suna puts more force into her touch, deliberating rubbing over her clit, reducing Atsumu to a moaning mess above her—but curiosity wins her over soon enough, and she instead hooks both her hands into the waistband of the panties, Atsumu eagerly lifting her hips to help—and then she just stops and stares, her hands rubbing idle circles into the bruises on Atsumu's thighs.

“Riiin,” Atsumu whines childishly above her. “C’mon. It’s getting cold.”

The comment takes her so off guard that she can’t help but laugh. “Fine, fine—” she replies, and then eagerly licks a long stripe along her slit, Atsumu squealing in response, her thighs unconsciously clenching around Suna—but she pushes them apart again, keeping Atsumu spread nice and open for her. 

She licks and sucks up and down in earnest, savouring every sensation—the texture of her skin against her mouth, the new taste of the flesh on her tongue, and most and foremost, Atsumu’s moans reverberating through her very core with each action she takes, loud enough that she almost worries about someone finding them—then Atsumu tugs on her hair again, she moans against Atsumu’s clit, and Atsumu moans with her, and that’s all that matters.

She chances a look upwards without letting up on her ministrations, only to find Atsumu watching her with glassy eyes, the skin on her whole body flushed and glistening. 

“Fuck, you’re so, _ah_ , pretty—“ she moans out, tugging on Suna’s hair, deliberately this time, both of which make her hum in pleasure yet again. “Can you, ah, put a finger in?”

Suna looks her dead in the eyes as she licks up another long stripe across her slit, Atsumu biting down at her lip in an attempt not to moan but her breath comes out harshly anyway.

“Sure,” Suna replies casually, even as she herself is out of breath, and puts one of her hands over Atsumu, teasing her middle figure across the entrance.

“ _Rin_ —” She decides that it’s great fun to hear Atsumu devolve into incoherency as she finally pushes inside, and her captain mewls at the intrusion, even more so when Suna gets back to licking and sucking across her clit, savouring each sound and brush of her hand across Suna’s scalp.

“C’mon, another—” Atsumu demands after a while with another tug on Suna’s hair, and she obliges, her pointer finger fitting snugly inside as well. Atsumu’s hips twitch in response, fucking herself down on Suna’s hand as her moans become higher and higher, and the words between them less and less coherent.

Suna looks up once again, and sees Atsumu more broken than she’s ever seen her—head thrown to the side, her fringe sticking to her forehead, eyes closed but mouth open and panting from pleasure—it’s a gorgeous sight, and despite the soreness starting to set into Suna’s wrist, she renews her efforts and starts thrusting her fingers deeper and faster into Atsumu's wet heat, pressing her tongue firmer to her clit, getting rewarded by more beautiful sounds spilling from her lips.

“ _Fuck_ ,” she suddenly breaks out, “Fuck fuck fuck fuck—,” she cries out, her hips twitching more and more against Suna, before suddenly coming to a complete standstill—only for her insides to clench tightly around Suna’s fingers, pulsing around her, as her thighs come together around Suna’s head with unexpected strength, and Atsumu’s voice breaks above her as she all but screams from her orgasm, continuing to whine as Suna continues to pleasure her, if a bit gentler than before.

Soon enough Atsumu pulls her head away from her heat and Suna retracts her hand as well, staring at the fascinating way the wetness sticks to her fingers with an almost transparent sheen—curiously, she licks up one of her fingers.

“What the fuck,” she hears Atsumu laugh above her brokenly, and only now does Suna notice the tear tracks running down her cheeks—but Atsumu is smiling down at her, watching her curiously more than anything, so Suna simply licks along her other finger as well, keeping eye contact all throughout.

“Geez, come ‘ere,” Atsumu says and pulls Suna up by her neck, kissing her slow and deep for a good while.

“Tastes weird,” she concludes casually, as she pulls away.

Suna chuckles. “I don’t mind it.”

Atsumu raises an eyebrow. “Well, y’know, feel free to do this again whenever,” she says with a grin.

Suna chuckles up at her. “Same to you, I guess.”

“You _guess_?” Atsumu suddenly says with offence in her voice. “Excuse me? What more could you possibly want from me?”

“I don’t know,” Suna replies with deliberate nonchalance, “Maybe I need just a little more convincing here.”

“Oh, I’ll show ya convincing,” Atsumu replies and pulls Suna into her lap, and Suna is more than happy to let herself be thoroughly _convinced_ once again.

**Author's Note:**

> haha this is even the first smut i ever posted, don't look at me, i was just really gay and posessed 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/emeraIdpalace)


End file.
